1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin injection magnetization reversal type magnetic random access memory and a write method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spin injection magnetization reversal type magnetic random access memory (MRAM) uses a 1 Tr+1 MTJ cell arrangement. In a spin injection write operation, whether to apply electrons from a recording layer to a fixed layer (spin filter layer) or vice verse is controlled in accordance with data to be written. That is, in this spin injection write method, electrons must be applied in two directions with respect to the film surface of an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element. Therefore, a transistor is used as a switching element of a cell because a one-way rectifying element such as a diode cannot be used. However, the cell integration degree when transistors are used is smaller than that when diodes are used.
Note that prior art reference information related to the present invention is as follows.
[Patent Reference 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-156840
[Patent Reference 2] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-128579